Obscureness may occur
by Dramaticswimmergirl
Summary: This is a fanfiction based off of terrible couples throughout Teen Titans. Basically, it's a collection of oneshots, each about a different obscure pairing. I mean really. Who doesn't love making fun of when people pair people that should not be together. New pairings every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. This is about to get interesting.
1. Kitten and Gnarrk

**AN: I'm basing this off my obscure couple contest I held during my story, Teen Titans: Freaky Friday. This is my weirdest fanfic ever. EVER. Okay, so this is basically a collection of oneshots based off the WORST TEEN TITANS COUPLES EVER. I 100% do NOT ship any couple I'll be writing about. This is a what the heck fanfic. It shows why we need to keep the cannon ships. Any requests for a bad couple will be accepted. So tell me a horrible couple, and I'll include them in a chapter. Each chapter is a new couple. This will be updated Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Now, onto the obscureness.**

**First up...Kitten and Gnarrk! This is going to be weird.**

Kitten Walker smoothed her hair in front of her mirror. This was going to be perfect. It had to be perfect. Sure, she'd gone on dozens of dates with guys before, but this was her first one with him. Gnarrk. She'd broken up with Fang when it became unstylish to date mutants. Cavemen were the new big thing. Killer Moth had spent hours of his free time tracking down an eligible caveman boyfriend for his little girl. He'd finally tracked down Gnarrk of the Honorary Teen Titans, and miraculously convinced the caveman to date his Kitten.

Kitten twirled in front of her bedroom mirror once more, checking to see if her whole outfit was in order. She wore a hot pink sundress that reached her knees. The dress was covered in white polka dots, and had spaghetti straps. In her hair, was a pink flower replacing her usual headband. Upon her feet, were a simple pair of gladiator sandals. Satisfied, she applied another layer of shiny pink lipgloss, and began texting her friends. Her texts were interrupted by a ring of the doorbell. Kitten threw down her phone, and ran downstairs to greet Gnarrk.

"Gnarrky-poo!" Kitten rushed into her caveman boyfriend's arms.

"Gnarrk." He smiled gently at her.

"Are you ready?" She asked him fiercely. He nodded, and she began examining him just to be sure. He had tried, or attempted to comb his hair, but he was still not used to the modern world's technology, and his hair stuck out in all directions. He wore a crooked red bow tie, and in his hand was a bouquet of dandelions. He had thought they were flowers, not weeds. Kitten glared at him, and went about smoothing down his hair, and adjusting his bow-tie. She then raised her eyebrow at him.

"Gnarrk, why don't you have a shirt?"

"Gnarrk." He shrugged his shoulders. Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Alright go shirtless. But DON'T embarrass me." Gnarrk nodded again, and held the dandelions out to her. She hesitantly accepted them, then quickly put them inside.

"It's time for our date. Let's go. Now." She commanded him, pointing to her bubblegum pink limo.

The couple slid into the plush leather seats of the car.

"Take us to Vittorio's." Kitten commanded her chauffeur. Vittorio's was the fanciest reastraunt in all of Jump City. It was also the most expensive, but Kitten only ate the finest. The chauffeur nodded, and began driving. Kitten looked at Gnarrk, twirling her hair.

"So you're from the Arctic Circle?"

"Gnarrk." He nodded. Kitten hesitated for a moment, then finally said,

"Kiss me." Gnarrk just stared at her.

"Kiss me." She repeated, this time a little more forceful. Gnarrk didn't move, and continued giving her a blank stare.

"Gnarrk. Kiss me." She noticed Gnarrk's blank face, and asked him,

"Do you even know what a kiss is?" Gnarrk shook his head no. Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Okay close your eyes." Gnarrk continued to look at her confused, then did as she instructed. Kitten leaned forward, and closing her own eyes, lightly kissed Gnarrk. Startled, he broke apart.

"Gnarrk. You're supposed to kiss me back. NOW." She commanded the frightened caveman. Gnarrk closed his eyes, and waited. Kitten realized he didn't really understand the concept of a kiss, and kissed him again. This time he didn't break apart. Their moment was interrupted by the chauffeur.

"Miss Kitten. We have arrived." Kitten sighed, and broke apart from her boyfriend. She nudged him to get out of the car, and they began walking into the reastraunt. Kitten smiled at Gnarrk, and noted,

"You know for a caveman, you kiss pretty good."

**AN: Ew. What the heck was that? Alright guys. What terrible pairing should I do Monday? Let me know in a review!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	2. Slade and Madame Rouge

**AN: Sorry for the late update! I completely forgot what day it was yesterday! So far, I've gotten requests for Madame Rouge and Slade, Argent and Punk Rocket, Terra and Jerhico, and Angel/ The Herald. Since Madame Rouge and Slade was the first request, I'll be doing that one. I'll do Terra Jerhico Wednesday though. Okay, onto the weirdness. **

"Vi had to run. Vey would've captured me and pervaps arrested me. There were too many of vem." Madame Rouge had just retreated to her and Slade's place, after a grueling battle with the Titans.

*SLAP* Slade hit his girlfriend across the face.

"You can't run from a fight. Only an amateur would do that. And we both know, you are far from an amateur." Madame Rouge rubbed her now sore cheek.

"Vi agree, vut it vould have veen easier to defeat vem if vey hadn't brought ver vittle friends."

"How many were there?"

"Almost 30."

"That normally wouldn't be too many to cause you to retreat."

"Vell it vas."

"So you didn't retrieve the parts?"

"No. Vhy are you having me go around and retrieve you things like a flying monkey?"

"In time, you will see. For the moment, I am deciding your punishment for failure."

"Punishment? Ha. Vou are lucky vi am a fighter. Any other girl vould have walked out von you by this point. I am above vou. Vi will no longer take orders from vou."

"You're my girlfriend. Therefore, you belong to me."

"Vi am no one's property. Vou are pathetic. Thinking vou are so tough."

*SLAP* Slade delivered another blow across the cheek. "I would advise against...talking back."

"Vis iz not vorking out. I should go." Madame Rouge replied huffily.

"You'll just come crawling back. I know you. I know everything about you, every little secret you've ever hidden from anyone. I know deep down inside, you want me."

Madame Rouge smiled at Slade evilly.

"And vat iz vhy I vill always love you." The shapeshifter placed her hands on Slade's shoulders.

"Vou are so wise, so smart. It is impossible to be angry vat you." She walked toward him slowly.

"Vit is a shame all of your handsome looks are hidden vy a mask, if only you...vould reveal these looks more often." She said smoothly, stroking her finger across his face err mask.

"You'll have to do better than that. I'm not easy to seduce."

Rouge just smiled. "Anyvays, I figured out zee perfect Valentine's present vor you."

"Did you?" Slade questioned.

"Vet's just say vit involves bombs, and capture, and some childreeen known as ze Teen Titans." She looked at him mysteriously.

"I'm listening."

"Vell you vill have to wait. Vit isn't Valentine's Day yet." She smiled, placing a kiss on his mask. A red lipstick mark could be seen where she had kissed him.

"Goodnight vy love." She smiled at him, heading off to bed.

**AN: Well that was..terrible. Why the crap am I doing this? Sigh. Okay, next up is Jerhico and Terra. Make sure to leave couple suggestions in a review!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl **


	3. Terra and Jerhico

**AN: Wow thank you guys so much for all the reveiews! It means so much to me. I have so many requests I'm losing track! Thanks! Alright, let's get obscure!**

"..And for desert, I have the greatest recipe for pumpkin pie!" Terra finished happily. She was going over her Thanksgiving plans.

"Of course, I have no family to invite, but why don't we invite your family to come have dinner with us!" She added.

Jerhico shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jerhico did a half nod.

"Oh C'mon. They can't be that bad." Actually they are. Thought Jerhico.

Noticing the nervous look on her boyfriend's face, Terra looked at him compassionately.

"What's so bad about your folks?" She said softly. He looked directly at her, as if saying you know who they are.

"Do I know them?" She asked. Jerhico nodded.

"Are they a bad guy?" Again Jerhico nodded.

"Then who could it...it isn't Slade is it?" Jerhico nodded again.

"Slade?! Your dad is Slade?! The man who manipulated me? Who destroyed my life?" Her tone suddenly became furious.

"And what about our relationship?" She continued.

"Was it all a lie?" Terra angrily questioned Jerhico.

"I thought you were a hero! Not the child of some sick creep!" She spat. Jerhico just looked at her sadly.

"I thought I could trust you. I thought you were a real friend. Not someone who would keep something as big as this from me!" Terra growled.

Jerhico said nothing, but that wasn't unusual. He never did. Terra's eyes began to glow.

"You made me like you-no love you, and now I realize that you never loved me. I bet you were using me, probably trying to get me to become your father's apprentice again!" Her hands glowed threateningly, and the ground began to shake.

Jerhico shook his head. That wasn't the slightest bit true. He gazed into Terra's eyes. His eyes were full of compassion. He felt sorry for her.

Her time with Slade had made her not trusting of others. He wasn't angry at her for suddenly turning against him.

Terra glanced over at him, immediaty becoming entranced by his deep green eyes. They were not the eyes of a killer. Cold. Deep. Unforgiving.

They were warm, kind, understanding. One look, and Terra realized everything she had just said wasn't true.

Jerhico loved her, and she loved didn't matter if his father was a psychopathic villain. She couldn't help but love him.

"Forget everything I just said." Terra said hastily. "I wasn't thinking straight." Jerhico shrugged his shoulders, as if to say he didn't mind.  
"C'mon." She smiled at him. Let's go get a pizza."

**AN: I think I am enjoying this too much.. Please review, and have an awesome day!**  
**-Dramaticswimmergirl **


	4. Kid Flash and the sandwich in Lightspeed

**AN: Wow you guys. I love you so much. I'm at the point where I have so many requests, I'm going to do them by puling them out of a hat. I promise at some point, I will do every single request. Todays couple is really bizarre, and I can almost guarantee you there is not a single fanfic about it. It is Kid Flash x The sandwich in Lightspeed. Okay, let's see how this turns out.**

Some people say love at first sight was a myth. A fairytale. That you had to get to know someone to truly be in love with them. Kid Flash knew differently. He knew he was in love the moment he laid eyes on it. No, it wasn't a she. It was an it. An amazing it that was by his standards, worthy of his love. A sandwich.

This wasn't love like one normally feels for food. No, this was true love. Kid Flash knew that the sandwich wouldn't be able to return his feelings for it. It was after all, an inanimate object. But still he loved it so. Even if it was lacking in mustard, It was still his creation. He remembered the first time he saw his love. It was several minutes ago. The Hive 5 had been arguing after they had captured him, and he snuck out of his cage they had trapped him in to make it. He had gotten out the bread, placed the ingredients ever so carefully on it, and the moment the sandwich was finished, was the most wonderful day of his life. He knew it was the one for him. Making that sandwich, was the best decision he ever made.

Kid Flash knew he could never feel this passion for another. He stroked it gently in his hands, murmuring to it,

"Baby, I love you." Jinx was now forgotten. Kid Flash had a new crush, a new love, and it was literally in the palm of his hand. He kissed the sandwich, which being a sandwich, didn't kiss him back. But he wasn't offended. He loved it, and that was all that mattered. They say love conquers all, and he felt that he, with his sandwich lover, could defeat the Hive 5. Then he had a horrifying thought.

"What happens after it gets old? It'll grow mold!" Kid Flash certainly did not want to kiss a moldy sandwich. He didn't even want to see his love in that state, much less think about it. He knew that there was only one solution.

It broke his heart, for he truly loved this sandwich. With sorrowful eyes, he planted one last kiss on it, than closing his eyes, took a big bite. The guilt began to get to him, and it tasted like sandpaper. What had he done? He had killed his only love. His one true love. He was a monster, a sandwich terrorist.

"Put it behind you." He ordered himself. "It's over. Maybe I can get rid of the dry sandpapery taste with some mustard. Yeah, mustard." He bravely looked up at his captor, and announced,

"Can I get some mustard with this? It looks a little dry."

**AN: That was just stupid. I know he never ate the sandwich in Lightspeed. At least I think he didn't. But in this story he did. Any requests for a bad couple, put them in a review! Love you guys!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	5. Aqualad and Jinx

**AN: I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was swamped with homework, and had no time to write it. I have a box, filled with 20 something slips of paper, folded up into fours. Each slip of paper has a couple name on it that has been requested, and I pull randomly, to be fair. Today I pulled Aqualad and Jinx. I don't know how this will work, because I am a MAJOR Flinx shipper, and I have always thought of Aqualad as gay, but we can try this.**

It was an average Saturday. Jinx woke up, and groggily went to the kitchen to make herself and Aqualad breakfast. Aqualad however, had beaten her to the kitchen. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, with his head buried in his hands in distress. Jinx tapped him lightly on the shoulder, but he didn't react. she tried again, tapping a bit harder. Nothing. After a moment of silence, Jinx finally asked him,

"What's up with you?"

"Leave me alone, okay?" Aqualad snapped.

"Okay. What happened?" She turned to him seriously.

"Nothing you care about."

"Tell me." Se paused for a minute. "Now!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Look." He said, angrily shoving that mornings newspaper toward her. It read: Giant Oil Spill off coast. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So?"

"So? SO! I'm from the ocean! That is my home they filled with their disgusting oil!" He yelled at her.

"Well it was an accident. And they can clean it up."

"An accident? That makes it okay? Accidents are never okay!"

"My bad luck causes accidents all the time. Is that not okay?"

"This isn't like anything you'd ever cause. Thousands will die from this slip up!"

"Listen. I'm sorry for your loss. But you'll have to move on eventually. How 'bout a pancake to cheer you up?"

"I'm not hungry." Aqualad growled.

"Aqualad. Listen to me. I know this isn't the easiest news to take in, but you can't let it overrule your whole life. Just because the ocean is oily doesn't mean you have to give up eating and sulk about it all day. I mean I have bad luck, literally, but that doesn't ruin my day." Aqualad nodded.

"Okay. I'll take a pancake."

Several minutes later, the couple was chowing down together.

"The Titans are throwing a surprise party for Hot Spot." Aqualad noted.

"Do we have to go?"

"Of course! He's our fellow Titan, and he deserves a good birthday."

Jinx nodded, suddenly remembering something. "Hey Speedy dropped off a package for you." Aqualad immediately sat up, and ran to the front door. There he found a cardboard box. He rushed back to the kitchen, and set it on the kitchen table carefully. Then grabbing a pair of scissors, began to open it. Inside was...

"Fish sticks. HE GOT ME FISH STICKS! Do you know what this is? This is murder! This is massacre! This is..."

"Sparta?" Jinx suggested.

"Not funny." Aqualad's sour mood had returned once more.

Jinx walked over to him, and pecked him in the cheek.

"Cheer up." Aqualad immediately reacted to the kiss, and calmed down.

"How could I be in a bad mood with you around?" He smiled at her.

**AN: You have no idea how painful that was to write. Sigh. Alright, I'm pulling Wednesday's couple right now. It is...Starfire and Mas. Oohkay. That'll be interesting. Any suggestions? Leave them in a review! Love ya!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl **


	6. Mas and Starfire

**AN: Starfire and Mas..I'm nervous to do this. I don't want to write in Spanish, so I used google translate. I'll have the English is (). Ok her wer ger (here we go)**

"Debo decir Mas. Es más divertido."("I must say Mas, you are most funny.") Starfire giggled.  
"Sí. ¿Te he dicho que la broma sobre el pollo cruzar la calle?" ("Yes. Did I tell you the joke about the chicken crossing the road?") Mas smiled at her.  
"No, no lo hiciste. Me gusta más escuchar esta broma de carreteras con los pollos." ("No you did not. I would most like to hear this joke of roads with chickens.")  
Mas began to tell her, when all of a sudden, Menos walked in.  
"Miss Starfire. Usted es más bella que la luna en una noche clara."  
("Miss Starfire. You are more beautiful than the moon on a clear night.") Menos smiled, kissing Star's hand.  
"Back off hermano. Ella es mía."(Back off brother, she is mine) Mas growled at his sibling.  
"No, no lo es. Es usted la señorita Starfire?" ("No she isn't. Are you Miss Starfire?") Menos turned to Starfire.  
Starfire shrugged her shoulders. "En realidad Menos amigo, Mas es el amigo que es un niño para mí." ("Actually friend Menos, Mas is the friend who is a boy to me.") Menos's eyes welled up, and he ran out of the room. Mas went back to telling his story.  
"El pollo cruzó la carretera .. para llegar al otro lado!" ("The chicken crossed the road..to get to the other side!") Starfire began to giggle once more."  
"Ya veo. Es gracioso porque las gallinas no tienen los conocimientos para volar a través de, por lo que deben caminar?" ("I see. It is humorous because chickens lack the knowledge to fly across, so they must walk?") Menos kind of have her a half nod, not having the heart to tell her how off she was. The door suddenly opened, and Robin walked in.  
"Starfire. I need to talk to you for a minute." Her motioned for her to come over.  
"Voy a estar de vuelta en un momento Mas. No hagas las cosas de lugar." ("I will be back in a moment Mas. Do not do the going of anywhere.") She smiled at Mas, then walked over to Robin.  
"Yes Robin?" She asked sweetly.  
"Starfire, I had to ask you about...hey why were you speaking Spanish?"  
"Robin, you know very I learn other languages through lip contact." She pointed to her mouth.  
"But who were you kissing?" He looked over at Starfire, then at Mas.  
"Don't tell me..you two? Starfire! He's all wrong for you!"  
"Robin? Why can you not allow me to be happy. Mas is a good friend who is a boy. He is most funny."  
"But he's like 10!"  
"Age is simply a number, Robin." Starfire batted her eyelashes.  
"You're...he's...why?"  
"Mas asked me to be his friend that is a girl before anyone else. Of course I agreed to his invitation."  
"Never mind. Have fun." Robin growled, stomping out of the room. Starfire walked back over to Mas.  
"Robin está en un estado de ánimo más desagradable hoy." ("Robin is in a most unpleasant mood today.")  
"Sí. Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? " (Yes. Now where were we?") Mas latched onto Starfire's hand, gazing into her emerald orbs.  
"Me estabas contando las historias de gracia." ("You were telling me the stories of funny.")  
"Ah sí .. Así ..."("Ah yes..So...")

**AN: How was that? Confusing? Dumb? Let me know! Also, this fanfiction doesn't have a set ending. I'm just going until I get almost every bad pairing possible. I mean, there's at least 24 chapters left. Don't forget to out in your requests! They'll go into my magic box! Which reminds me! Time to pull Friday's! It is...you'll have to wait and see;) review!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	7. The Brain and Robin

**An: Guess what I pulled today. Robin and The Brain. Oh dear God. Why? How? Whatevs. Oh and thank you whoever requested Brother Blood and Terra. That's my favorite bad couple ever. I was waiting for someone to submit that. Haha okay. Time for the worst couple ever.**

"Another Game perhaps?" The brain offered.

"No thanks." Robin sighed. "I'm not really up for it."

"Are you still upset over the loss of your so called friends? If they were truly your friends, they would be happy we are together."

"You're right." Robin smiled, kissing the brain on the top of his jar.

"I'm happy, and they should be happy that I'm happy."

"Why don't we discuss possible revenge on them?" The brain suggested.

"I don't know. Revenge isn't usually my thing."

"They betrayed you. Why wouldn't you want revenge?"

"I'm a hero. We don't do that. Not after Terra." Robin sighed. How would he have ever known this would happen? Two months ago, he would have never suspected he would fall for the brain in a jar. But after the Brotherhood of evil incident, he had to go back. Had to see Brain again. He then unfroze the brain. And then he started having feelings for him. Now they lived together in the Brain's headquarters. After the Titans had kicked Robin out, he had found a place to live with the Brain. Beast Boy had been the first to reject him. The brain WAS his arch nemesis. Next had been Cyborg, then Raven. Starfire had been the last to shun him, and scorn him. The loss of his friends was a price he had to pay to be with his one true love.

"Robin-"

"Brain. I love you. But I can't be evil."

"I understand. Do you want to play a game of chess?"

"I said-I guess it couldn't hurt." They began to place their pieces.

"Next weekend, perhaps we can vacation to a tropical location." Brain suggested.

"I'd like that." Robin smiled. He hoped a vacation could take his mind off life's complications. Then again, daring someone like Brain was enough to do that.

**AN: That was really short, but that couple was too weird. Send your requests in a review, and have a fabu weekend!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	8. Blackfire and Mammoth

**AN: Okay.. I apologize for never doing the Monday updates. I'll make it up to you though. Look for a new chapter on SUNDAY. Cool. So today's awful pairing is Blackfire and Mammoth. Pulled randomly. I don't even know where to begin. Here goes.**

Blackfire didn't know what love was. She'd never really felt it. She always loathed the word. it was a word used only by little goody-two-shoes. She had felt jealousy, and revenge, but not love. Until now. It was only when he was around. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, her palms always sweaty. It was a new feeling, to be in love with someone.

Of course there had been Robin. She had never actually liked him. She only flirted with him to upset her little sister, who was too annoying not to mess with. After being exiled from Tameran, Glurtleskletch had offered her his hand in marriage. She didn't see anything in the ooze monster. She just was nice to him, so she could get the gem, and revenge on Starfire. She flew away, faster than she had ever gone, just to get away from him. She would not marry that...thing.

She had somehow found herself on Earth afterwords. And that was when she met Mammoth. He wasn't handsome. But there was something about him. She just couldn't place it. Mammoth offered her a home in exchange for her cooking for him. She made all sorts of strange Tameranian dishes, and he ate them. No matter how disgusting it look. And the two had a lot in common. They both hated the Titans. Before she knew it, she had fallen for him. She loved everything about him. His muscles. His hairy face. So she finally got the courage to ask him out. Walking to his room at the Hive Base, she knocked on his door. It opened to reveal a tired Mammoth.

"What?" He asked her.

"Hey hotshot. There's a party going on on the other side of town. Hot music, cool people. You in?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Will there be food?"

"All sorts."

"Yeah, I'm in." He responded. The two walked down the hallway, to the Hive's Exit. Walking out, a strong breeze blowed past them. Blackfire, being an alien, was unaffected.

"It's cold. Maybe another time." Mammoth shivered.

"You're not afraid of a little wind, are you?" Blackfire poked his arm.

"Wha-NO!"

"Then come on big guy!" She dragged him across town, to the building the party was taking place in.

"Is this some sort of rave?" Mammoth looked around at the flashing lights.

"In a way." Blackfire nodded. "Now why don't you show me your best moves, Big Guy?" She gestured for him to dance. Mammoth began doing the robot. He flashed a toothy grin at Blackfire, who smiled, and joined in. She was happy, for the first time in her life. So this is love? She thought to herself. It's not all bad.

**AN: How was that? I actually kinda liked that. Leave a review, a request, whatevs. You can even faorite or follow (please do!) See you! **

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	9. Starfire and Mustard

**AN: I pulled Starfire + mustard today. What is with you guys pairing people with food? Sigh. Well I counted my requests. 47. This fanfic may never end. Still keep sending them in. It makes me feel popular. Alright, here we go.**

Love was supposed to be a good feeling. That's what Starfire always thought. But why did she feel so guilty? Maybe it was the fact her love was an inanimate object. Or maybe it was he fact there was a little less of her love everyday. Or the fact she kept eating it. But it tasted so..GOOD. She remembered discovering it, thinking it was a beverage. But now...it was so much more to her. Se took it with her everywhere. She couldn't imagine being without it. She knew one day she would have nothing left to love. She would have eaten it all. The thought constantly depressed her.

Star took the jar of mustard she was so in love with on multiple dates. They went shopping. They went to the movies. She actually bought it a seat. Even with the insane prices. She got dirty looks all the time from random civilians just for carrying that jug around, but she didn't care. That jar of mustard was her ruufdaff, or in English, boyfriend. The other Titans had learned to accept it. Beast Boy had felt it gave him an excuse to buy more tofu because he "was in love with it" .

Starfire kissed the mustard too. The bottle was covered in lipstick marks, from the lipstick she wore on dates with it. The mustard she owned was industrial sized, so it lasted a while. Sadly, it was near the end. As Starfire noticed the very little mustard left, she felt like crying. She would have a funeral when it's time came, she had just hoped it wouldn't be this early. It was her love. Her only love. No one, or nothing for that matter would ever cure the hole that would form in her heart the day she would lose her love forever. But she knew not to think of that right now. She needed to enjoy it while it was still there. While it still lasted.

**AN: Kinda short, but my mom is like "go to bed" but I'm like you're not the boss of me, so I'm still up. My parents LOVE grounding me, so if I'm caught... Yeah. This was sort of based of a my strange addiction. the one where the lady eats her husband's ashes..haha. Sooo leave a request and Pleeeease review! Love ya!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl **


	10. Silkie and Newfu

**AN: I forgot to do it on Sunday like I promised! You probably all hate me. Well anyways, here's he chappie.. Newfu and Silkie..great.**

Newfu never thought he would change his mind about destroying Earth, but he had. For one reason. That worm. That worm had changed his life forever. He wanted Silkie to leave Earth with him when he blew it up, but the stubborn larvae refused. Newfu had offered zorkaberries even. But Silkie was loyal to Starfire, his Kanorfka. So Newfu didn't go through with his plans. Newfu didn't know what made him love Silkie, but he did. Especially the adorable gurgling noises. Sure Silkie had tried to eat him, but that was because Silkie loved him. Newfu had Bob construct love letters to the worm daily. Ones that read things such as,

_Dearest love,_

_I am writing to you to explain to you the deepest passion that burns inside my heart when I gaze upon your mutated bug face. And I can no longer deny any feelings I have for you. I am deeply in love with you. With your eyes, your gurgles, everything. I wish you would return my affection, but I am not sure if you will._

_Your admirer,_

_Newfu._

Silkie had eaten the letters. Newfu was mad enough to blow up the earth then and there, but he didn't, for the sake of Silkie.

Silkie on the other hand, was indeed in love with Newfu, but was always hungry. And paper tasted good. And he was sure Newfu did too.

Newfu stopped by Titans tower the next morning to drop off another letter. Silkie was outside, basking in the sun. Newfu (who was being carried by Bob) went over to the larvae and began talking.

"AH HA HA! MY FAVORITE WORM!"

"Gurgle"

"I AGREE!"

Silkie looked at Newfu. His stomach growled. Silkie crawled over to Newfu, and ate him.

The end.

A**N: Sooo stupid. I didn't even know where to go with this. I'm sorry it sucked. Leave a suggestion for a pairing!**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl**


	11. Robin and Glgrdsklechhh

**AN: Soooo today I pulled one of the funniest suggestions I've gotten. It's a boy/boy pairing, but it's hysterical. And now, I present to you Glgrdsklechhh and Robin.**

"Starfire, meet your groom. Glgrdsklechhh." The moment Robin laid eyes on the skletch, he was in love. He couldn't let Starfire go though with this marriage. He wanted Glgrdsklechhh for himself. Robin would do anything-ANYTHING it took to stop the marriage. He convinced the other Titans Starfire couldn't stand Glgrdsklechhh, just to get them to help break the two up. They fell for it, and investigated. Truthfully, Robin wanted to learn more about Glgrdsklechhh, because he had such a big crush.

His initial idea was to talk Starfire out of it. She was naive. If she thought it was the wrong option, she wouldn't go through with it. Then Glgrdsklechhh would be all his. But noooo. She had to do it for her country. Riiight. Like he'd believe that. She wanted him for herself. She was just afraid to show it. This angered Robin. Glgrdsklechhh belonged with him, not Star! He was thrown in some sort of jail so he couldn't stop the wedding. But he HAD to. Otherwise Glgrdsklechhh would be married, and a relationship wouldn't be an option. The other Titans mentioned something about a lie started by Blackfrie, and Robin began to get excited. Starfire would NEVER go through with something planned by Blackfire. It was just that sister rivalry. Combining their powers, the Titans escaped. Robin urged them they had no time to lose. And they didn't. If they wasted any time, Glgrdsklechhh could never be his.

Robin managed to get their in time just as they were saying their vows. No. He couldn't let this happen. "Starfire!" He called out, hoping it would distract her. His plan worked. She turned, and he managed to get to speak with her. He excitedly told her about how it was a lie. And seeing her get angry at Blackfire, he scooted over to Glgrdsklechhh. Placing a hand on the skletch, he asked him,

"So, you looking for a new hubby?" Glrgrdsklechhh made some blobby noises, and Robin just nodded. Around them, Blackfire and Starfire were dueling for the crown, but he could care less. He was finally with Glrgsklechhh. But sadly, his happiness was ended too soon for his liking. Starfire won. And he had to go back to Earth. Robin was heartbroken. He would have happily stayed with Glgrdsklechhh, but he knew Earth did need him. And Glgrdsklechhh seemed to be crushing on Blackfire. He knew his chances were slim, so he headed back into the T sub. Maybe one day their relationship could be a thing. Maybe not. He'd have to wait and see.

**AN: OMG. That was really fun to write. Guys, this is the type of couple I enjoy writing. This and the inanimate couples. Like Kid Flash and Sandwich. I like when I can incorporate my story into actual episodes. Please review. It's what keeps me going. The more reviews, the better. I still accept couples. You can submit them at any time.**

**-Dramaticswimmergirl **


End file.
